Kaze to Ame no Uta
by Akuma-Chibi
Summary: Gilbert is losing grip of reality, Serge is more worried now more than ever for his roommate. Will Serge be forced to watch him fall into the dark despair that his Uncle has forced upon him, or will this un-forecasted rain be what the blonde beauty needs to wash away his past and pain?


**Kaze to Ame no Uta**

**(Song of the Wind and Rain)**

**Summary: Gilbert is losing grip of reality, Serge is more worried now more than ever for his roommate. Will Serge be forced to watch him fall into the dark despair that his Uncle has forced upon him, or will this un-forecasted rain be what the blonde beauty needs to wash away his past and pain?**

**Anime: Kaze to Ki no Uta/InuYasha**

**Pairing: Gilbert/Serge**

**Genre: Romance/Angst/Hurt/Comfort**

**Rated: M for Mature Content**

**-x-x-x-**

**A Rumor Gone**

**-x-x-x-**

"_Did you here?"_

"_About Gilbert...he called out Serge in music class,"_

"_You should have seen it! He was laughing mad!"_

"_Do you think it's true?"_

"_NO WAY!"_

Serge passed the group of silently gossiping boys who...weren't so silent. They hushed up as he made himself known and headed outside the school towards the boy's dormitory. It was enough to make him sick, the way they started rumors and how quickly they spread. They were like school girls.

"_We are getting a new teacher, I heard Rosamarine caught a teacher with a student and that they were trying to do indecent things to an unwilling student, they had told him to stop but the teacher had kept trying, that's when Rosamarine found them and took the student. The student hasn't been revealed, but the teacher is already gone."_

That was a new one; it didn't concern him or Gilbert this time. Serge listened to more.

"_Actually, the fact that their keeping the student under wraps, makes me think its Gilbert!"_

Never mind, Serge sighed and continued on his way. He recalled music class earlier; it was horrific how Gilbert had done such a thing, to _him_!

The two had shared a few _intimate_ moments in the confines of their bedroom, but he had stated such out loud before most of their comrades.

"Um, excuse me, could you tell me where the front office is?"

Serge turned and looked to see a woman with long black hair down just past her hips and soft steal blue eyes staring at him. She had a simple white dress shirt and black pants on, black dress shoes and a silver bracelet. "...The front office?"

"Yes, I'm starting here today,"

"As...a student?" As far as he knew, it was an all boy school.

"Oh no," She smiled, "I was called in late last night by Rosamarine,"

He thought for a moment, then his eyes widened, "Oh, the teacher I just heard about. The whole school is talking about you."

"You already heard?" She frowned, "But even I was just told last night."

He laughed, "Rumors are like wildfire, if you aren't careful, they spiral out of control into something much larger then they once were."

"Wise words for such a young boy; let me introduce myself. My name is Kagome Higurashi."

Serge smiled, "Mrs. Higurashi, it's a pleasure. I am Serge Battour."

"Well, Mr. Battour, could you kindly escort me in the direction of the front office, or even a tour of the academy would be acceptable...your pick."

Serge blushed, "Forgive me, I would greatly enjoy giving you a tour, and then I could take you to the front office. Besides, it's all the way on the other side of the building."

"I see...yeah, I kind of figured as much. I was entranced with the flowers and outdoors...so beautiful and peaceful outside. I ended up walking around the school and got lost. Are you sure it's no problem?"

"None at all," he bowed and offered her an arm.

Kagome smiled and placed her hand gently on his arm before walking in stride with him. Taking in every detail of the school, she listened as he offered up information about the school, its founding, and the classes and classrooms. He even told her of some of the students.

"What of this Gilbert that I've heard so much about? Can you tell me about him?"

"...He...uh, well...he's a good student. He passes all of his studies...when he shows up for them."

Kagome laughed at that, "Oh goodness! Sounds like a funny boy."

"Not everyone here finds it to be all that funny. However...there are other problems with Gilbert than just his attendance record. None of which I will divulge to you, as I am confidant, with time, you will learn of them yourself."

"You seem so sure."

"Hard not be when you're his roommate and have known him to do these things daily. You'll hear...he can't go an hour without causing some form of mischief or chaos. Oh...and we're here."

The two stopped in front of the two doors leading to the front office. Kagome gave a small bow and smiled, "Thank you, Mr. Battour, I'm very grateful for the tour as well as the chat. I hope as well, to meet Mr. Gilbert...uh, what was his last name?"

"Cocteau...Gilbert Cocteau."

"Mr. Cocteau...I hope to meet him soon."

Serge bowed with one arm across his waist and the other by his side. Turning, he left with every intention of returning to his room where he was sure to find Gilbert. Not all that sure what was to come, he could only take what fate had in store for him in stride...but what it held for Gilbert...he could only hope to keep his _friend_ from falling over the already unstable edge on which he stood.

**-x-x-x-**

**Me: So, I am actually very obsessed with this Manga/Anime. I find it very captivating, the art, the story, the meaning and moral corruption...all so enthralling and detailed. It's hard to come by art similar to Kaze to Ki no Uta.**

**I became quickly attached to Gilbert Cocteau, the character of an emotionally unstable fourteen year old boy, with beautiful looks that could seduce even the most morally devoted young man.**

**He was tortured through subtle and at times, not so subtle, sexual abuse, and became enticed by the touch of others. To the point, that he thrived for it, and it was his Uncle Auguste Beau who made him so addicted, by abusing him...first physically and emotionally and then later sexually at a young early age. And in actuality, his uncle is his biological father, through adultery with his brother's wife. The tragic back story of Gilbert is what initially captivated me, as well as the wondrous art work. If you have not yet, I sincerely recommend you read this.**

**-Akuma**


End file.
